Living With A Broken Heart
by EVILlREGAL
Summary: Set in the Enchanted Forest, as if there never was a curse. The Queen does Evil things. That is a fact... But what about the opinions? Are they all true? Is her heart really so dark, or is it merely broken? Regina centric, Regal Believer, SwanQueen later on.
1. Author's note

_Hello my fellow Oncers, Evil Regals, Ugly Ducklings, and Swen! This will be a Regina centric multi chapter fic that will turn into SwanQueen romance. It is AU, set in the Enchanted Forest as if there was never a curse, but of course some things have changed, mainly that Regina and Emma are closer in age, but all will be revealed in due time. I hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know how I'm doing, it really encourages me to keep writing!_

 _Fairfarren for now!_

 _Glinda_


	2. Chapter 1

No one could argue this fact: The Queen did evil things. But what about the opinions? That her mother raised her to be this monster, that she could never change, that her heart was black? Well, those were simply opinions, someone's personal thought. Whether or not they are true, I will leave up to you, dear reader, to decipher. But let's get back to the fact. The queen did wretched, dark, evil things. That, reader... That is something that can be tried and proven true.

An echo of laughter rang through the corridors of the castle. Not a giddy laughter, nor exactly melodious; but the kind that forces you stop and look around for the person who made it. It was a laughter from deep in one's chest, full of joy, but devoid of emotion all at one time. It's owner wore a bright smile, crimson lips spread wide.

The next sound was a thud on stone floor, then if you listen oh so carefully, there is a sprinkling of dust, of life. Yes, The Evil Queen has killed again.

She revels over her kill, walking a circle around the man's body, ginning all the while.

"Such a shame..." She fakes a pout, looking up at the line of soldiers. "Who's next?"

They all quiver in their armour and shake their heads, proving their allegiance.

"Good. Now feed him to the wolves."

The body is lifted up and out, and the queen sits on her throne, inhaling deeply, her breath caught in her throat. Her face turns blue and her hands shake, her pupils dilating until they nearly are nonexistent, then... Just as it started, it ends. The pain dissipates and she can breathe again. She glances around to make certain no one has seen her weak, then settles down when no one it there.

That is one thing she can not stand. Being viewed as weak.

Most would say it is clearly one of many things she can not stand, but in all actuality, that list is very short.

1\. Being seen as weak.

2\. People who tell secrets.

3\. Children being hurt, and

4\. Stupidity.

Unfortunately... The amount of people who see women as weak is very high, and so those deserve death in her eyes. Many people tell secrets, and most people do something stupid at one time or another... the gods be with you if it effects her. Also, many children have been hurt due to her war, which means that she herself is included in her list of people to off.

So is her heart completely black, devoid of all emotion and capacity to love? Well, next, consider this: Henry.

Henry is the light of her life, the only light of her life. Clocking in at seven years old, he's definitely aware of who his mother is- Let me correct that. Adoptive mother.

The Queen adopted Henry when he was but three days old. The son of a peasant family who were killed during a raid by her army. Needless to say, she felt very guilty- though she'd never say that aloud- and she also found herself drawn to the little baby. So he became her precious little Prince.

Yes, Henry knew he was adopted, and what had happened to his parents. He knew she was the Evil Queen... But he saw something, and it reached deeper than just her love for him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and she always denied it, but it was there. He believed it. And of course, believing something strongly, that's what makes it true. Especially to a seven year old.

He ran into the throne room with his governess, who bowed and stayed out of the way.

"Mom, mom, look!" He exclaimed and held up something in the shape of a cartoon heart. She sat up and gave a tired smile.

'What is it Little Prince?"

"I made it just for you!" He handed her the item. It was a clay tablet, not yet dry. It had his small handprint in the center and 'I love you Mom' written around it. She hid the happy tear threatening to fall.

"It's lovely, Henry. You did a wonderful job. Why don't you go set it somewhere to dry so it doesn't get hurt?" She kissed his forehead. He nodded and took it back, following after the old woman to complete his art lesson.

'No one else could get away with entering the throne room unannounced and living to tell the tale. But this was different, this was her son. Was she strict with him? Yes, but only for his own good. They had plenty of fun together as well, and he got away with quite a bit too. She truly loved him, after all

So, yes. The Queen did terrible things... But there was much more to her than that. I invite you to keep reading if you can. She'd probably like it if her true story was told.


End file.
